In a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), gate driving signals are generally provided to gates of respective Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) in an area of pixels by a gate driving apparatus. The gate driving apparatus can be formed on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display with an array process, namely, a gate driver on array (GOA) process. Such integration process not only saves the cost, but also can achieve an aesthetic design of two symmetrical sides of the liquid crystal panel, and at the same time, it can further remove a bonding area and a wiring space for fan-out in the gate integrated circuit (IC), so that a narrow bezel design can be realized. Also, such integration process can further remove a bonding process in a gate line direction, which can improve productivity and yield rate.